The morning after
by S.L.Toth
Summary: This is what happens when you mix Edward Elric, eggnog, cookies, and christmas time


**The Morning After**

**Summary**: What happens when you mix Edward Elric, Eggnog, Cookies, boredom and the Christmas Holidays.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the character from Full Metal Alchemist. If I did I would not be posting here so I obviously do not.

**Authors note**: If you don't understand or don't like don't worry about it, I was bored, really really bored, hyped on sugar and feeling kind of silly in a creative sort of mood. Go ahead review!

He awoke in a strange world unlike anything he had ever seen, blankets were piled in the form of a tent and there was a flashlight below yellow colored paper as if to be a fire. To the side of him lay an odd tree with flashing lights all over it and a strange white tinge to it. Around the room bright colored paper was flung in every direction, one seated on the top of the tree. Why was there a tree inside? He kept asking himself. Suddenly he realized there was a giant brown bag laying in the middle of the floor, two big black boots sticking out of it, the rest of it's contents had already been cleared out. Not only were there boots but connected to them ... was a man!

What had he done last night, why couldn't he remember? Never mind that, where was Roy, he was the one that had suggested hanging out. Just as Edward had asked himself that, Roy stepped out of the kitchen, eating a cookie and dressed in the most peculiar outfit Ed had ever seen. A red hat, red suit with white trimming, and a pair of oddly familiar black boots.

Everything was slowly coming back to him now, the office party, how much they had drunk, the disgusting taste of eggnog, going back to Roy's house, hiding in a very large box addressed to a weird man, jumping out and scaring someone dressed like Roy, Roy tying up the very large man in an even larger bag and finally eating dozens of cookies and then finally getting a glass of milk poured on him before he finally fell asleep.

The office party, he could remember it now, first it had started out with Roy coming out in that ridiculous outfit carrying a bag of brightly wrapped boxes and of course to all the adults delight, alcohol, of course he couldn't drink any of it so he had drank eggnog, gross disgusting tasting eggnog. Even before the first hour was over everyone there was laughing at nothing or falling over things. Ed thought he remembered a game of strip poker in the corner of the room but maybe not. Finally after dodging tables and wine bottles being tossed around, Edward was ready to leave and he had found his escape, an open door at the side of the headquarters but the moment he got out he was tripped and fell flat on his face on the cold hard cement. In front of his face was shiny black boots which obviously belonged to his superior, Colonel Mustang. They had agreed stupidly that it could be fun to hang out, why he had agreed to that he wasn't sure, maybe it was the eggnog talking or maybe it was the wanting to get a drink to wash out the taste of eggnog and his dorm was way too far away but whatever it was he found himself sitting on Roy's couch watching a strange christmas movie about a Santa claus. Apparently, they had thought it was amusing that the "Grinch" had stole christmas and that maybe it would be fun to try to do this as well, to find ideas, 10 christmas movies were rented from the local video store until they decided on what had happened.

The young alchemist looked down, he was in a giant box addressed to Santa Claus, he had hid there last night until the man had opened it and then a bag was thrown on him and tied up. He and Roy had been proud of themselves, had opened all of the presents in the bag, got bored of that and had eaten every cookie in the house and when Ed had went to grab another, Roy had thrown milk at him, h did a melting thing and then sat in his box until he had fell asleep and eventually had woken up to find himself in this mess.

He would never go to an office party again, he would never drink eggnog, never watch movies with Roy, never TOUCH MILK AGAIN and would never ever ever sit in a box waiting for a strange man on christmas eve ever again ...he would have to wait until another holiday.

A/N Anyway that's it for now, please review I hope you liked it!


End file.
